monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lehall
Welcome Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests to this page and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thanks, Lehall 21:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) User Talk Archive *User_talk:Lehall/Archive 03-20-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive 04-25-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_05-27-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_06-24-11 Sorry about the badgez thing but I wasn't adding random stuff. As for the comments, I actually DID mean what I said just because it isn't long and in depth. Anyways, got it. Yeah. I'm a super fast reader. And yet I took over an hour for my english exam.... But again sorry. In case you'd like to read some of my MH fanfic: Early Monday morning, Demona walked down the halls of Monster High, talking with her best friend Maya Aztech, the Mexican exchange student. "So," Maya was flipping through her text messages, "Clay is having a party on Friday night, so I was thinking of hitting The Maul after school. How's that sound?" "Uh," Demona looked at her, "I'm not much of the party type. But I guess that'll be okay." Maya smiled. Demona had been best friends with Maya since she came here two years ago. Her parents were from the Yucatan and they'd become citizens last year. Demona shifted her shoulder bag and straightened her black satin corset. Her mom, The Banshee, had picked it out for her that morning. Demona had a red shoulder blouse top under it, and black cargo caprees, covered with zippers. She had her blue Misfits wallet chained to her belt loop. Her mom had also picked out her favourite red Converse high-tops. She fiddled with her silver cross choker, nervously. It was the first day of school and she was nervous. "Hey!" A voice called from behind them. Their fish friend Fin Shelldon, ran through a crowd of Imp kids. Even though the Imps were only about five feet tall, Fin towered above them being 6' 4", as he did everyone. "Are you guys going to the party?" Fin smelled like a mixture of Axe and chlorine. His bald green scaled head was shiny, wrapped with his Bose headphones. He had his blue MH Swim Team: Anchor hoodie, tied around his waist. His black knee shorts swished as he walked. "Yep!" Maya piped up. Compared to him, she looked as small as the imps. "We're going to get outfits after school. Want to come?" She stopped at her locker. She had her favourite orange halter top dress on. Her giant turquoise bracelets jingled as she turned the lock. Her brown strappy sandals were worn, but still gorgeous. "Sure. I need to get a new CD anyways." Fin's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "Ugh, I gotta take this." He walked down the hall. A group of girls walked by, gossiping about last night's new episode of Jersey Gore. '' "Well." A girl's voice purred. "Hello girls." Demona turned. Lizzie Scals, the lizard-girl, stood with her friends Lara and Kara, the dragon twins. "What do you want, Lizzie?" Demona crossed her arms. "Did you run out of bugs to pick from your nose?" Maya giggled. Even the dragon girls snickered. Lizzie narrowed her buggy, yellow eyes. "I'll get you, Demona. Oh, did I forget to tell you Maya? Our family is having a charity ball. You should come! Maybe you'll have an excuse for wearing those … ''clothes." She snickered and wandered off. Maya huffed. "She is such a witch. Whatever." Demona lifted her backpack onto her shoulder. She stood with Maya, waiting for homeroom. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Guest Users Hi, I just noticed there's a whole selection of inappropriate comments on several of the pages, especially the Hyde and Shriek and Holt Hyde pages. Especially considering how this series is supposed to be for children, I was hoping you could remove them? -- Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! 19:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! The messages (and user) are gone. -Lehall 04:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Multi-Page Vandalism Just finished removing a chain of vandalism left on different characters' pages by 72.216.60.116 and PowderBug3 '''Edit: '''also 24.254.120.132. They seem to think it's fun now to constantly change Deuce's page whenever I set it back. -- Deuce Gorgon needs MORE SCREEN TIME! ~ UnluckyThirteenth 18:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I've blocked the first two since it's blatant vandalism, and will do the third if it keeps up since I note they've already been warned once before. Thanks for keeping on top of the reverting too! -Lehall 19:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Abbey's Diary The diary you posted for Abbey is correct. I know because I'm the person who writes the diaries for the dolls. Thanks for getting it correct. 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for confirming, and for coming by! Let me know if I can help you with anything, if you notice anything blatantly wrong, etc. :) -Lehall 18:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Link by Link Heyo! Okay so, this fandom wiki.... could I get a link? Oh and did you like ze story? I need more chars, so any ideas? Thanks! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 15:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing! It's http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com. And yeah, it's a great story. Your characters would definitely fit in the halls of Monster High! Are you basing the 'world' more on the books or the webisodes? -Lehall 18:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC)